The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to processing data for video playback, and more particularly, to a method for utilizing one or more storage space sharing schemes to manage storage spaces utilized by a video playback operation and related video playback apparatus thereof.
In regard to video playback, data buffers are generally required to store processed data and/or unprocessed data. Taking the playback of video contents provided by a Blu-ray disc (BD) for example, the data read from the BD may include a primary video stream, secondary video stream, and background image data such as joint photographic experts group (JPEG) files. If one dedicated frame buffer is particularly allocated to buffer a decoding result of the primary video stream, another dedicated frame buffer is particularly allocated to buffer a decoding result of the secondary video stream, and one dedicated image buffer is particularly allocated to buffer a decoding result of the background image data, a huge storage space within a storage device (e.g., a memory) is occupied due to these buffers. In addition, these buffers should be properly managed to avoid the undesired memory fragment and bandwidth problem.
Therefore, there is a need for an innovative buffer management scheme which can effectively reduce the buffer requirement without degrading the display quality.